secrets
by darksaber92
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants. Rogue and Jean pairing. Don't like don't read.rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want with him Magneto?" Said Xavier as all of the X-Men surrounded Jean as she held the baby that was left on the front step a few months ago.

"I want the baby of course, why else would I be here Charles?" Asked magneto

"yah will not hurt a single hair on his head."Ah Said from behind the group. Let meh start from the beginning it all started a year ago...

-one year earlier-  
"Ugh." Ah said while falling on my bed.

"Like what's wrong Rogue? " asked Kitty

"ah'm tired of waiting for the professor to figure out how to fix mah powers, how long should ah have to wait to have control of mah powers kit?" Ah asked ah only expected an ah don't know and sorry for an answer.

"You shouldn't, out of everyone you deserve control." Kitty said mah eyes widened and ah stared at her shocked. "Like what? " she asked

"well no one has ever really said something like that to meh, thank ya kit." Ah said as ah felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in mah eyes.

"Rogue are you like okay?"she asked.

"ah'm fine kit, ah'll see you later." Ah said as ah left our room. As ah reached the stairs mah foot got snagged in the rug on the top of the steps, as ah stumbled over the top step ah closed mah eyes and braced for impact with the other steps after a few seconds ah realized ah hadn't hit the other steps and that a warmth had surrounded meh. Ah slowly opened mah eyes and saw ah was hovering a few centimeters from the steps, ah slowly looked around as ah was slowly lowered to a sittn' position on the steps, ah saw Jean standing at the bottom of the steps. "Thanks for that, Jean." Ah said

"no problem, but what happened?" She asked

"Ah was walking down the hall and heading to the stairs to go outside, and mah foot got cought on the rug at the top of the steps." Ah said

"wow are you okay?" She asked

"yeah ah'm fine, so what's up with you and Scott?" Ah asked.

"yeah, well, um, you see I broke up with him."she said

"why? You and him were the it couple everyone thought you two belong together." Ah said shocked as we reached the top of the steps.

"Well it looks like one of the fire bugs burnt the rug." She said as we looked at the scorch spot.

"Do you not want to tell me why you broke up with him? " ah asked looking at her as she continued to look at the burnt rug. 'Gawd she is so beautiful.' Ah thought to myself. ' what the hell, am straight absolutely straight, no way ah can be into her.' Ah thought in a panic "um Jean would you like to join meh on mah walked?" Ah asked 'what the hell why am ah asking her to join meh? Cause you like her and you want to get to know her.' Ah thought to myself.

"yeah, sure let's go see the professor first to tell him about the rug." She said

"let's go." Ah agreed as we headed to the professor's office we made small talk by the time we got there she got me to laugh once. She lifted her hand and went to knock on the door.

"Come in Jean and rogue." He said Jean opened the door and we entered.

"Professor we thought you would like to know that the rug on the top of the left stair case is burnt and Rogue almost fell down the stairs. " Jean said

"thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will fix this as soon as I can." He said

" okay we'll see you later. " ah said Jean then followed meh to the path ah norrmly walk on. "So Jean why did you catch me?" Ah asked

"I saw you stumble on the rug and I didn't want to see you get hurt, so yeah." She said

"well thanks, so, what is happening with you and Scott?" Ah asked

"We broke up,He was way to strict, so What about you and remy." She asked

"He's not mah type." Ah said 'females like you are mah style. ' ah thought

"well, then what is your type. " she asked

" smart, green eyes, red hair, thin but curvey, caring, and well there for meh." Ah said that night we learned a lot about each other. After that most nights we would walk together and talk.


	2. Chapter 2

-Two months later-

For these last two months Jean and ah have been secretly dating eachother. Ah walked to the hidden trail ah love to walk on to clear mah mind. As ah got there ah climbed an old oak tree that had a bench under it, ah sat on a branch that ah could see the bench from, and ah laid out on the branch. A few minutes later a very beautiful red haired woman sat down on the bench. 'Jean are you at are you at our meeting spot?' Ah projected to her. 'Yes, I'm at our spot.' She telepathicly told me. Ah silently got out the tree and walked up behind her.

"Sugar, you are so beautiful." Ah said with a smirk on mah face. She instantly turned around smiling.

"So my emerald eyed beauty, what do you want to do?" She asked

"well sugar ah could use you in meh right now, you tortured me all day you meany." ah said as mah eyes glossed over with lust at the site of her in her short skirt and her tight blouse wipth the top three buttons undone, showing a delicious amount of boob. 'Good thing I booked us a room and there's a concert in a few towns over. I was able to convince the professor to let you and me to go.' She told meh 'lets fucking go now or I'll take you right here right now. ' ah told her barley holding myself back from jumping her. 'Dam what's happening to meh ah used to be able to hold myself back with ease. ' ah thought to myself. As she walked by ah grabbed her wrist and spun her around and full on kissed her. After the kiss we quickly went to the hotel room and in seconds we were undressed and on the bed. We made love to each other then cilt to cilt right as we came ah felt something similar to mah powers but yet ah got no power boost, no memories, and no life force. Then ah felt a warmth on mah lower abdomen and as quickly as it started it ended. For a few seconds ah thought that Jean's force field that she makes it so we can touch had failed. But then she cuddled into meh and fell asleep. Ah wrapped mah arms around her and fell asleep. When ah woke up ah was alone in bed and ah wanted to cry, then the door to the hotel room opened and Jean came in with a bag of food.

"Morning sleeping beauty" she said with a smile

"Morning sugar, what did you get?" Ah asked

"food, four english muffins with sausage, eggs, and cheese sandwiches." She said as she handed me two.

"Thanks." Ah said

"so, Rogue, l was wondering would you ever want a child?" She asked nervously

" well, yes if it's possible, ah would love to." Ah said Jean's eyes got bigger.

"I would of never guessed, I mean you always come off as someone who never would want kids, but I love that you do." She said

"ah love you." Ah said for the first time.

"I love you too Rogue." She said after we finished eating, we showered and got dressed then left the hotel. Went back to the mansion and back to acting like nothing more than friends. When we got back we were told that Logan went on one of his drive abouts and probably wouldn't be back for a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

-three and a half months later-  
"Kitty how long has is been since the concert?" Ah asked

"um like about three months." She said 'crap... fuck... shit' ah thought to myself.

"thanks kit, see ya." Ah said as ah grabbed mah key from the key rack, ah quickly got on mah motorcycle and spead to the closest drug store and bought three pregnancy test then sat on mah bike and tryed to think of a spot ah could take them. A few seconds later ah shoved them in to mah trench coat like jacket and waited for the next day. When ah first woke up ah ran to the bathroom then emptied mah stomach into the toilet, then showered and dressed then ah got mah trench coat like jacket on and made sure the test were in mah pocket, grabbed a piece of toast, then got on mah bike and went to school. When ah got there ah went to the bathroom and entered a stall ah took the pregnancy test out of mah pocket ah peed on them then waited to see the results. 'How in the world can ah even have the possibly to be pregnant? If ah am then ah have to work harder to control mah powers. ' ah thought to myself while waiting. Once ah felt ah had waited long enough ah looked. All three had a little plus sign on them. Ah went to the trashcan and tossed the pregnancy tests. By lunch the whole school knew someone was pregnant, but it was funny to hear the who everyone thought was pregnant. More then half the school thought tabby, some thought jean, some thought kitty almost every girl was suspected, the only one who wasn't a suspect was meh. At lunch ah exited campus without anyone seeing me. Ah went to a 24/7 med center a few blocks away from the school and walk up to the front desk.

"Um hi ah took three pregnancy tests and they all said positive. " ah said

"o kay here are some papers to fill out and then we can see if the test are right and to see how far you are." Said the overly perky desk clerk. Ah took the papers and filled them out then handed them to the desk clerk. Ah went and sat in one of the chiars.

"Rogue." A nurse called a few minutes later. Ah got up and followed the nurse to the back.

"go ahead and sit on the bed, the doctor will be with you shortly." she said then left. After a couple seconds a doctor came in.

"Hi Rogue I'll be your doctor today, now according to this you think your pregnant. Are you having any symptoms? " the doctor asked

" yes morning sickness and ah haven't had a period three months." Ah said

"o kay, does the father and your family know yet?" Asked the doctor

"no ah haven't told the father or my family." Ah said

"okay, I'm going to need some blood and I'll give you a cup to pee in." Said the doctor

"okay." Ah said and extended mah arm to the doctor. After the blood draw and pee collection the doctor told meh that they would call meh by the next day. Ah left and looked at mah watch school was still going so ah went back to school and snuck into the biology class Jean taught. When school got out ah waited in the parking lot for Jean.

"So do you need a lift, sugar?"ah asked

"Sure, just let me just tell Kurt I have a ride to the mansion. " she said as she put her hand to her head and telopayhicly told Kurt she had a ride. "Okay, are we using your car or bike?" She asked ah couldn't help but smirk.

"Bike" ah said as ah handed her a helmet. Then Jean and ah headed to the mansion. The next morning while ah was eating mah piece of toast mah cell rang

"hello?" Ah said

"hi is this Rogue? " asked a female voice

"yes ah'm Rogue." Ah said

"we have the results of the test and you are pregnant, now can you come in tomorrow so we can do an ultrasound to see how far you are?"she said 'crap ah'm so screwed.' Ah thought to myself angrily.

"sure, can it be around noon?" Ah asked

"no problem, see you tomorrow and congratulations." She said then hung up. That day went by extremely fast, the next day at lunch ah once again snuck out and went to the clinic.

"We will use this machine to see the baby, from there I can tell you how far you are. " said the doctor

"okay" ah said as ah laid out on the bed and pulled mah shirt up. The doctor put some gell on my stomach then used the wand scanner thing to find the baby.

"There the baby is, from the looks of it you are about fourteen weeks along. Would you like to hear the heart beat?" Asked the doctor

"yes, please. " ah said the doctor pressed a button on the machine then ah could hear the thump of the bady's heart beat.

"Would you like a picture?" The doctor asked

" umm sure two as long as mah name is not on it." Ah said with a smile. The doctor printed two pictures and gave them to meh.  
"okay is there anything you would like to ask?" The doctor asked

"Yes, how long till ah start to show?"ah said

"well all woman are different some don't show at all through the pregnancy and some start showing at three months. But with your height and apparent activity level and with what the ultrasound showed us, l don't think you will show."the doctor said then handed meh a towel to wipe the goo off.

"Thanks that's all ah want to know for now, when's the next appointment?" Ah asked

"how about next month?" The doctor asked

"okay that will be good." Ah said

"Great, then go to the front desk and she will you set up the appointment, oh and start taking these." The doctor said as ah caught a bottle of prenatal pills.  
"Okay, thanks. " ah said as ah left. After setting up the next appointment. Ah checked mah watch and saw that the last class of the day was about to start, ah ran back to school ah got to class with a few seconds to spare. After school ah got on mah bike and went straight to the mansion and headed to the danger room to start practicing control of mah powers. The next morning ah carefully took one of the ultrasound pictures then headed to the bathroom to relive myself once ah finished ah washed mah hands staring at the picture ah set on the counter . Then ah heard some people walking by. 'Crap, others are up.' Ah thought to myself. As they passed ah started panicking. Once they left down the hall ah opened the door as ah went to put the picture in mah pocket and run to mah and kitty's room. Ah didn't realise that the picture missed mah pocket and fell in the hallway. As ah finished getting dressed the professor telepathicly called a meeting. When ah got to his office ah noticed he only called the girls.

"Now that all of you girls are here, Scott found this ultrasound picture in the hallway by the bathroom. " he said as he passed the pic around so everyone could see it "day before yesterday the school called and said they found three pregnancy test in a girls bathroom trashcan. I thought to myself no one here is pregnant if so they would tell me or accidenly project that they are pregnant. But in light of this evidence I need to know who is pregnant, is it one of you guys or one of your friends?" He said

"no none of us are pregnant." Everyone said, ah stayed silent. He looked everyone in the eye slowly.

"Well if the one who is pregnant won't come forward then everyone will have to pee in some cups that Hank will give you as you leave." He said

"Why are ya concerned that one of us might be pregnant? Ah accidentally said out loud

"If one you is pregnant the one who is pregnant will have no danger room practice, and will be forced to eat healthy meals,and they won't be aloud on any missions. " he said

"Wouldn't the person like have paternity pills?" Asked kitty 'damb you kitty' ah thought to myself.

"Yes I assume so, there will be a search of each of your rooms and lockers in five minutes." He said

"Come on girl's who ever is pregnant come clean we don't want people going through our rooms." Said tabby. 'Of course she wouldn't want anyone going through her stuff.' Ah thought to myself.

"I will give whoever is pregnant what ever they want to eat from burger house." Jean said as she looked at everyone expectantly. Just then mah stomach growled loudly.

"Rogue was that your stomach? Child." Said Ororo as everyone looked at meh.

"Ah didn't eat lunch." Ah said as ah started to get light headed.

"O Kay since the person who is pregnant won't come forward, in five minutes the room searches will start."he said dismissing us. Everyone ran to their rooms to hide stuff they didn't want found. A grabbed mah trench coat like jacket and put it on. Five minutes later Scott knocked on the door.

"I'm here to do the room search Kitty and Rogue." He said.

"Fine." Ah said returning to the book ah had started reading. As he searched mah and kitty's room, ah noticed kitty was watching him like a hawk.

"Can you guys go stand over by the door?" He asked

"Fine." Kitty and ah said. Ah used Jean's powers to make sure the prenatal pills wouldn't move in mah pocket. After about five minutes he was done.  
"O kay so you guys aren't pregnant. Sorry about having to search your room kitty and rogue." He said

"It's like totally o kay, right rogue?" Asked kitty

"If you are done ah'm going to be in the danger room." Ah said quickly. Thankfully the professor never got the cups out for the pee


End file.
